Drake s Fortune
by Redy Magnet
Summary: Un misterioso diario, un misterioso mapa, y una peligrosa aventura llevaran a Lincoln, un novato caza tesoros a descubrir el oscuro secreto de la mítica ciudad perdida de oro y la verdad del Gran Francis Drake. Basado en "Uncharted" el legendario juego de Naugthy dog y en "The Loud House", la gran animacion de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon
1. Capitulo 1: emboscada

"Drake Fortune"

Un fanfiction AU de TLH

…

* * *

"todo gran cometido debe tener un principio, pero es la

Continuidad hasta el Final, hasta que se haya acabado totalmente

donde está la verdadera gloria"

Sir Francis Drake, 1587

* * *

El oscuro y calmo fondo del mar, lleno de su gran fauna y misterios, estaba a punto de desvelar uno de ellos, luego de varios minutos una figura humana encontró lo que parecía ser un antiguo y desgastado ataúd, hallazgo muy poco común pero muy esperado por el explorador a cargo de la expedición, también para la compañía que este tenía consigo, la cual se encontraba documentando en video el hallazgo cuando el ataúd fue subido al barco que esperaba en la superficie

-aquí estoy a poca distancia de la costa de panamá, y acabamos de recuperar lo que creemos es el ataúd del legendario explorador sir Francis Drake, quien fue enterrado en el mar hace más de 400 años, y de quien obviamente podemos decir que tenía un pésimo gusto para los acabados de madera, solo miren ese color y detalles de horrible madera echada a perder…-

Pero la narración fue interrumpida

-Lola, si sabes que es un ataúd que estuvo en agua de mar por casi medio siglo ¿verdad? -

Dijo el joven Lincoln Drake, quien luego de sostener una palanca en sus manos se empeñó en abrir el viejo ataúd

-esa no es ninguna excusa, ¿y estas seguro de que quieres profanar así los restos de tu antepasado?,-Respondió Lola Fisher, periodista de medio tiempo con aspiraciones muy altas mientras veía al muchacho trabajar

-haces que suene indecoroso, además pensé que no me creías-

-pues estuve investigando y al parecer Francis no tuvo hijos, y menos algún descendiente de pelo blanco para empezar-

-critícalo lo que quieras, pero sabes que te encanta- dijo Lincoln aun trabajando en lo suyo – además la historia puede estar equivocada- entonces se detuvo de su labor un segundo al ver que logro hacer que el ataúd se abriera un poco para luego aun lleno de orgullo decir. – por ejemplo … no puedes profanar un ataúd vació- inmediatamente abrió el ataúd el cual solo contenía varias piedras

-qué demonios! - dijo sorprendida Lola al ver el ya más curioso hallazgo aun sin dejar de grabar, Lincoln saco del ataúd lo que parecía ser una caja de metal, la cual al momento de abrir desvelo una pequeña libreta antigua aun intacta

-que? ¿Ni perlas ni diamantes ni un pequeño Ruby? ¿Me puse este horrible equipo de buzo para nada? -

-ya te dije que no existe ropa de buzo de terciopelo, y si la hubiera dudo que la tuvieran en color rosa- dijo Lincoln mirándola algo serio

-eso es por qué no tienen estilo- se quejaba Lola, quien era evidente no estaba en condiciones agradables para ella

Lincoln miro con detalle la libreta, hojeando sus páginas y una sonrisa de satisfacción se pudo ver en su rostro –je je … que pillo- lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Lola quien acerco la cámara a el

-oye que es eso? Muéstramelo-

Inmediatamente Lincoln reacciono y tapo la cámara -no no no, imposible, el trato era por el ataúd, eso es todo –

Lola algo molesta respondió. -un momento?! Si mi programa no hubiera financiado tu loca expedición no tendrías tú ...-

-hey hey, ya tienes tu historia linda, con eso es suficiente, ya puedes regresar a tu mundo de glamur lejos de ataúdes fuera de moda-

Lola aun a pesar de aceptar lo que dijo aún estaba algo molesta -escucha Drake, firmaste un contrato y si no regreso con algo que me permita un guardarropa nuevo por un tiempo te juro que…-

Pero a medio berrinche Lola fue interrumpida por el peliblanco quien se veía algo preocupado- hey hey…me…. ¿Permites un momento? - de inmediato fue a buscar un Walkie Talkie cerca suyo para comunicarse rápido – ¿Bobby? Hey tenemos problemas, date prisa-

-que sucede? Que pasa- Lola ya se ponía algo nerviosa debido al obvio nerviosismo de Lincoln,

-pues….piratas-

-que? ¿Piratas?... como los del caribe?!- dijo Lola muy ilusionada

-pues no.… estos no son Johnny Deep, son de los modernos, los que no toman prisioneros…. al menos no hombres- esta respuesta puso peor a Lola

-oye de que estas hablando? - a lo lejos se podía ver como un pequeño grupo de botes se acercaban

-no crees que sería mejor llamar a la policía o algo? No pienso ser prisionera de un montón de sucios tipos en mallas-

-sería bueno, pero no tenemos permiso de estar acá así que es mejor defendernos o acabar en una prisión de panamá-

-y que sería peor-

-se nota que nunca has estado en una prisión de panamá- entonces Lincoln le entrego una pistola a Lola, ya que la ayuda sería muy útil para el

-sabes manejar uno de estos? -

-es enserio? Con las pasarelas y el periodismo y este rostro perfecto esto es una herramienta más para alejar a los babosos indeseables- Lola tomo el arma para sorpresa de Lincoln quien reacciono rápido al notar la llegada de los piratas

Una vez llegaron la lluvia de disparos inicio, Lola y Lincoln se defendían poniéndose a cubierto, Lincoln aún estaba impresionado de lo bien que lo hacía Lola, hasta que ella le dijo algo

-qué les pasa?, ¿cómo nos encontraron acá? que fue lo que les hiciste? -

-pues solo digamos que cuando te inviten a una de esas fiestas de 15 años no hagas comentarios del peso de la cumpleañera, ya me llevan siguiendo semanas-

-esto no se ve bien, tratan de subir al bote que haremos-

-tranquila, saldremos de esto al menos no traen alguna especie de lanza cohetes-

Inmediatamente un disparo proveniente de un lanzacohetes impacto contra parte del barco, dejándolo en muy mal estado, Lola veía a Lincoln algo seria

-… bien, tal vez si debamos alarmarnos un poco- Lincoln nervioso solo se limitó a sonreír nervioso a Lola para calmarla, cosa que no funciono,

-ya te tenemos Drake, esto es lo que te pasa por cretino maldito derriba tortas- uno de los piratas estaba dispuesto a disparar un último disparo del lanzacohetes, cuando al instante una enorme avioneta paso de cerca derribando los pocos botes piratas que se encontraban disparando

-genial! Muy bien Bobby, ¿ves?, te dije que esto saldría bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

-he…. Lincoln… el barco- Lola hizo notar que el barco estaba casi destrozado por culpa del lanzacohetes y en parte se encontraba en llamas

-bien, si no tomamos en cuenta esto todo salió bien-

-y cuál es la idea?!-

-pues…- Lincoln tomo a Lola de la cintura, la elevo a su altura, y rápidamente la arrojo al mar

-hey!-

\- no fue tan difícil-

-idiota!-

-tranquila, traigo tu cámara- Lincoln con cámara en mano se arrojó igualmente, justo momentos antes de que el bote empezara a explotar mar

-ves, fue una aventura interesante no? - dijo Lincoln mientras flotaba al lado de Lola quien no tenía una

-ya me pagaras esta, no lo olvides- Lola muy molesta dijo esto, pero a la ves aliviada de poder haber salido de esa peligrosa situación, inmediatamente nadaron hacia la avioneta que acuatizo a pocos metros de ellos, de la cual salió para apoyarlos el veterano aventurero Bobby Sullivan, mentor de Lincoln y fiel compañero de viaje, quien se alivia mucho al ver que ninguno salió herido

-vaya, vaya, no puedo dejarte solo ni un minuto verdad hermano? - dijo Bobby con un tono alegre típico de el

-bueno tenía todo bajo control hasta que el barco estallo-

-es gracioso que sea la segunda vez que oigo eso en 1 mes-

Ambos vieron a Lola acercarse nadando, con aspecto serio

-te encuentras bien? - pregunto Lincoln

-nada que la terapia y un día en el spa puedan arreglar, cosa que por cierto tendrás que pagar tu- dijo Lola aun molesta, Bobby al verla llegar le ofreció su ayuda para subirla a la avioneta

-vaya vaya, pero si es la hermosa y talentosa Lola Fisher- Bobby utilizaba su encanto natural para caer bien

-generalmente los halagos no funcionan, pero así parece que recibirá más tiempo en pantalla- dijo Lola muy sonriente

-bueno, soy de los que prefieren estar detrás de cámaras con el cáterin, Roberto Sullivan para servirle-el encanto latino de Bobby cayo muy bien a Lola, Bobby la saludo con un beso en la mano, y tomaron su lugar en el avión

-heeeyy …claro muchachos, no se preocupen, no necesito ayuda para esto, solo estuve en medio de un tiroteo, nada para destacar- Lincoln algo fastidiado subió sin ayuda, la avioneta empezó a despegar en camino a rumbo desconocido, mientras dentro Bobby quería calmar su ya gran curiosidad

-y bien? -

Lincoln entonces sonriente mostro aquella pequeña libreta que encontró

-pues un pequeño regalo de Sir Francis-

-así que encontraste el ataúd! -

-así es, ya me debes una hermaburgesa, y yo tenía razón!, este es el diario de Drake, fingió su muerte como te lo dije, debió tener algo muy gordo entre manos-

-pues esperemos que se quede entre nosotros tendrás tu hamburguesa- Bobby enorgullecido decía esto, pero olvidaron a la 3ra persona del vuelo

-pues yo quisiera una de esas también, supongo que me la gane, y también un vistazo a ese diario Lincoln Drake- Lola dijo apareciendo en medio de ellos y entregándole la pistola a Lincoln, este y Bobby sabían que ya tenían un pequeño problema en medio, pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en arreglarlo,

el vuelo seguía y varias horas después en el pequeño puerto de una isla Lola discutía por su celular algunos términos y condiciones con sus jefes

-que quieres decir con que yo tenemos seguro?... y eso a mí que me importa…pues podrías buscar un proveedor menos tacaño…óyeme a mí no me culpes de eso!, mi sola presencia aumenta el rating de tu programa…no! no me interesa colaborar con el pecoso…-

Mientras que en un bote allí al lado Lincoln y Bobby charlaban de cosas más interesantes para ellos, llegando al punto clave de su conversación Lincoln mostro una parte del diario a Bobby,

-bien…haber…esto es un mapa…lindo mapa, por cierto-

-por el amor de… ¡Mira el mapa, mira de que es!- Lincoln tenía que admitir que a pesar de su fama Bobby no era muy listo, pero por suerte pudo deducir sobre que era el mapa

-el dorado? ¿La de Miguel y Tulio? -

-si solo que en este caso podría ser la verdad, concéntrate Bobby, este podría ser el hallazgo del siglo-

-pues si hermano, pero ... Solo tenemos un problemita- Bobby señalo hacia la parte externa del bote, donde Lola aun hablaba

-sí, así como oyes…piratas! …. ¡No! no estaba Johnny Deep, ya pregunté…no, no era el perla! -

Mientras dentro del bote

-Bobby, la chica puede cuidarse sola, debiste verla allí, tiene mucha habilidad para alguien tan pequeña y linda- se notaba como resalto la última palabra mientras la miraba por la ventana

-deberíamos decirle que encontramos la ciudad perdida del oro? ¿Quizás nos guarde el secreto ella y su productor no crees? - el tono sarcástico de Bobby era demasiado obvio para molestia de Lincoln quien a pesar de sus quejas empezaba a creer que tenía razón

-lo ciento hermano, pero tendremos a la escoria del mundo entero detrás de nosotros a menos que la dejemos fuera de esto ahora- el tono serio de Bobby era suficiente para que Lincoln acepte de mala manera

-eres todo un caballero Bobby- dijo sarcástico

-lo sé, es un don especial en mí, generalmente no lo presumo, pero… fue sarcasmo verdad? -

-si Bobby, si lo fue- para Lincoln era increíble lo listo y torpe que Bobby podía sr a veces

Mientras que en el puerto una vez mas

\- óyeme esto es lo que nuestro programa podría necesitar para volver a la gloria…. mis concursos no pueden financiarte siempre, solo quiero que me traigas el equipo…no tampoco confió en ellos, pero no creo tenga que preocuparme por eso ahora…que ruido de bote?...he!- Lola algo tarde vio como el bote de Lincoln y Bobby salía del puerto mar adentro dejándola sola, en vano corrió para intentan alcanzarlos. Mientras que aún seguía al teléfono

-…si…si…se fueron…solo mándame algo quieres!- Lola molesta colgó el teléfono y veía el bote alejarse a lo lejos

-esto no se va a quedar así…claro que no…ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI LINCONL… ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!-

Llena de rabia Lola grito hacia el mar, sacando toda su frustración, cosa que se pudo escuchar perfectamente incluso a lo lejos

-Wow…creo que le gustaste-

-Bobby, solo cierra la boca! - Lincoln tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poco inquieto, pero ya no pensaría más en ello, ahora su mente debía concentrarse más en el objetivo que seguían, empezando una aventura que cambiaría su vida para siempre

.

.

.

-esa frase es muy cliché lo sabias! -

\- Lincoln a quien le hablas? -

\- solo conduce Bobby! –

.

.

(continuara...)

* * *

 _ **este es mi primer fanfiction basado en the loud house y en una de las mejores sagas de videojuego de la historia, espero les guste, el proximo episodio sera el proximo sabado a estas mismas horas, se aceptan review y criticas de cualquier tipo, hasta la proxima!**_


	2. Capitulo 2: En Busca Del Dorado

La cálida e inhóspita selva, con todos sus peligros y misterios era recorrido por nuestros 2 aventureros, quienes siguiendo su antiguo mapa llegaron por fin a un lugar indicado en este, luego de todas esas molestias, llegaron y encontraron absolutamente nada…. Sí, así es…nada

Lincoln veía el lugar al cual llegaron, era un amplio lugar con algunos pilares rodeados de vegetación, luego veía el mapa, tratando de entender dónde estaban, mientras Bobby solo miraba alrededor

-he…sabes... Me imaginaba que la ciudad de oro tendría más oro-

-yo igual- Lincoln solo seguía analizando la situación

-porque es allí donde estamos según el mapa verdad? -

-pues…si-

-lo sabía! Acá no hay nada Lincoln, otro maldito callejón sin salida, solo mira todo esto, la nada, sin oro, sin ciudad, sin nada, que se supone que…-

Entonces un ruido muy estruendoso lo detiene de sus quejas para ver como Lincoln se encontraba sobre uno de esos eno0rme pilares, luego de haber hecho caer una roca sobre una entrada oculta justo en el lugar que el mapa les indico

-o… ¡Vaya, estupendo!, bien hecho! - Bobby ya estaba mejor al ver que ya había una esperanza de encontrar algo – crees que sea seguro entras allí? -

-tranquilo hermano, no creo que sea muy difícil- y así ambos entraron sin preocuparse mucho por lo que vendría

(45 minutos después)

Lincoln y Bobby, llenos de raspaduras y muy agitados subían por unas largas escaleras mientras miraban atrás al ver muchos pilares derribados y rocas cayendo

-no muy difícil he? -

-salimos con vida, eso ya es suficiente-

-será suficiente cuando vea a la ciudad de oro, al menos ya parece que vamos a algún lado-

-luego de todo aquello eso espero- Lincoln enserio esperaba encontrar algo, al avanzar un poco la oscuridad empezaba a ser más profunda, ambos sacaron sus linternas para encontrar un interesante hallazgo

-vaya…aún no hay oro, a menos que haya olvidado como se veía el oro-

-tranquilo Bobby, solo mira, construyeron todo este templo alrededor de esto-

-alrededor de qué? -

Lincoln ilumino un gran mural de aspecto azteca en el cual se podía ver un enorme sector faltante de un gran tamaño-

-De una estatua…- Lincoln exploro un poco la tierra para llegar a su conclusión –…una estatua de oro-

-una enorme y llamativa estatua de oro, sí que les gustaba el dorado en esa ciudad! –

-no Bobby, entiéndelo, el dorado no era una ciudad, era una estatua, una enorme estatua de oro-

-pues sí que les gustaba el oro, mira el muro, parecen personas adorándolo, seguro era una linda estatua-

-sí, tristemente parece llegamos 400 años tarde, los españoles parece que se lo llevaron- Lincoln observo unas marcas alrededor de donde se encontraba la estatua, marcas que parecían ir en una dirección- y parece que se lo llevaron por allá, ven sigamos las marcas-

-sabes esto de seguir marcas y pistas está empezando a ser agotador, ojalá encontremos algo porque necesito mantener contenta a Lori- Bobby siguió a Lincoln, quien estaba más emocionado con cada pista que encontraba, dichas pistas los llevo fuera del templo, y mientras más avanzaron más interesante se puso la situación, pudieron escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de una cascada, las cual trae una sorpresa consigo en cuanto llegaron

-no.… puede ...ser- Bobby no creía lo que veía

Ante sus ojos pudieron observar un muy viejo submarino encallado en un rio a las orillas de una cascada, un ya de por si peculiar hallazgo

-o por dios… es un submarino en medio de la selva, no es genial!-

-claro que lo es, este rio debe ser muy profundo –

-no es eso, seguro llego hasta acá en medio de época de inundación y encallo, oye, vayamos a echar un vistazo! - Lincoln estaba muy emocionado

-he…no gracias, Quiero vivir! - Bobby estaba inquieto

-de que hablas-

-hay algo extraño en todo esto hermano, demasiado sospechoso-

-lo dices como si nunca hubieras visto un submarino alemán en medio de la selva-

-bueno no en medio de la selva, pero más o menos-

-bueno, déjame echar un vistazo, y si encuentro algún nazi te aviso sí? -

-pues buena suerte porque no parece tan fácil de…- Bobby vio como inmediatamente Lincoln escalo la colina adyacente a la cascada, con algo de esfuerzo y mucha habilidad este luego de varios saltos y escaladas llego a la cima del submarino

-aja, llegue!- decía orgulloso

-vaya…como hiciste eso? -

-mecánicas de Assasins Creed, espera que ya vengo- Lincoln entra al submarino, mientras por el comunicador Bobby aun le hablaba

-espero te hayas dado tu vacuna contra el tétanos, que ves allí? -

Lincoln ya dentro puede observar un ambiente bastante tétrico, un largo y sucio pasillo lleno de evidente oxido y demás cosas

-parece que hubo algo serio acá, veo sangre, sopa… y lo que parece ser gelatina-

-ok, no necesitas ser tan explícito-

Lincoln reía al escuchar la reacción de su compañero, mientras vio una compuerta abierta la cual se dispuso a abrir

-piensa que al menos no encontramos a… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

-he...Lincoln!, ¡qué pasa, estas allí hermano! -

-SI... sí… solo que…encontré a un miembro de la tripulación- Lincoln al abrir la compuerta vio como un seco cadáver putrefacto cayo a centímetros suyo, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue algo que se le cayó al cadáver, un puñado de monedas de oro muy notorias,

-vaya vaya! Que ocultabas acá mi putrefacto amigo- Lincoln estaba bastante intrigado

-yo no oculto nada, de que hablas? - Bobby respondió por el comunicador haciéndole entender a Lincoln que aún lo presionaba

-nada, solo que él, cadáver traiga unas cuantas monedas de oro españolas consigo-

-enserio? ¿Me traerías algunas? -

\- ya veremos Bobby- Lincoln trataba de adentrarse más en los pasillos del submarino, el cual lo acabo llevando a una habitación muy destacable por entre las demás, con un enorme mapa en la pared y una vieja estantería con algunos libros, y una cortina cubriendo algo

-bien…no quiero, pero sé que tengo que abrir la cortina, y más le vale al que está escribiendo esto que no haya un …AAAAAAA MALDICION!-

Al abrir la cortina un cadáver con varios signos de violencia en él se apareció en frente a Lincoln, la condición del cadáver era bastante interesante para el quien rápidamente se comunicó con Bobby

-estoy en el camarote del capitán… y aún sigue allí-

-enserio? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo? ¿No tendrá hambre? Pregúntale si sabe algo-

-no Bobby, está muerto, lo destrozaron, no es una forma linda de morir-

-o.… que mal…tenía un sándwich para el-

Lincoln no le presto mucha atención a los desvaríos de su compañero ya que en manos de aquel cadáver había lo que parecía ser una hoja muy parecida a las que había en el diario de sir Francis Drake, entonces haciendo comparaciones con el gran mapa que había allí e indicios y números que había en la página una conclusión llego a él y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-bingo!... Bobby, no vas a creer esto, encontré la página faltante del diario-

-nunca mencionaste una página faltante-

-supongo que al sujeto que escribe esto se le olvidó mencionarlo, lo importante es que al parecer Drake y los alemanes iban tras el mismo tesoro, y yo tengo el mapa que nos llevara a él, ya con esta me debes 2 hamburguesas –

-pues espero que sea así ya que …- la comunicación se interrumpió

-o qué?...Bobby? …- Lincoln estaba extrañado de eso, así que decidió que era momento de salir del submarino, vio que podía salir por la compuerta de los torpedos, pero al dirigirse hacia allá y abrir una de las compuertas golpeo sin querer un torpedo que pareció activarse

-he…no no no no no!… he...- pero no pasó nada

-bueno…supongo no será algo de lo que deba preocuparme en algún futuro cercano- y así salió rápidamente por el acceso de torpedos para luego de unos segundos sumergidos poder salir del submarino, lo cual lamentaría

Saliendo del submarino por debajo del agua, se acerca a la orilla para ser recibido por un corpulento tipo de aspecto rudo con un rifle en su mano y otro sujeto igual de corpulento, pero de aspecto más mayor arrodillado recibiéndolo

-he… ops, perdón orilla equivocada- Lincoln pretendía irse cuando el tipo del arma lo saca con fuerza de allí mi lo puso al lado de Bobby quien no se veía demasiado nervioso

-ven acá graciosito- Chuck navarro, un agresivo mercenario, de aspecto no demasiado amenazador, pero si rudo, quien lo apuntaba con el rifle

(Aclaración: dudo que así sea, pero quien no lo sepa, Chuck es el amigo/asistente de luna)

-amigos tuyos Bobby? -

-pues en teoría, al menos cada que me porto bien

Al lado de Chuck se encontraba una persona ya avanzada en edad de mirada intimidante que no dejaba de verlos con seriedad

-que tal, soy Grouse Román- se presentó así el que parecía liderar al pequeño grupo de mercenarios que también aparecieron en el lugar

(Aclaración: para quien no lo sepa, Grouse es el señor quejón, vecino de los Loud)

-he… ¿Si ya sé quién es, no es muy popular por donde vivo sabe? - Lincoln sonaba desafiante

-compórtese jovencito, son solo negocios, vera, su amigo me debe mucho dinero, y cuando me comento que estaban metidos en algo grande, el "hallazgo del siglo" dijo el, pues... Me dejo intrigado-

Lincoln al oír eso muy serio vio a Bobby quien trataba de disimular que lo había arruinado

-enserio? dejémosla acá Lincoln, no debemos meter a nadie en esta búsqueda Lincoln, nadie debe saberlo- el sarcasmo de Lincoln era evidente

-he… ¿Me creerás si te digo que prometió guardar el secreto? - no sería fácil para Bobby librarse de ello

-y que más da, esto resulto ser otra pérdida de tiempo- Grouse sonaba muy molesto

-no es algo …Quejón? - Lincoln sonreía

-Silencio Loud…digo Drake, no te hagas el chistosito, ya se les acabo el tiempo…a menos, que haya encontrado algo allí. Señor Drake- dijo Grouse con su intimidante y profunda voz

-pues…solo lo habitual…oxido…metal y.…-

-Lincoln ellos lo oyeron todo, dales el mapa-

-y que más da, no se para que me esfuerzo- Lincoln entrego el mapa Chuck lo tomo en sus manos

-y que tiene que ver el mapa de la marina alemana con el Dorado? - pregunto el para luego entregarle el mapa a Grouse

-pues todo, gustos parecidos, buscaban lo mismo, ya te expliqué todo eso antes, no quiero alargarme tanto como en el juego original, así que…estamos a mano? -

Grouse observaba el mapa, luego de unos segundos saco una pistola y apunto a Lincoln –pues lo siento, ya fallaste muchas veces Roberto, necesitas un recordatorio

-he hey calma Román, que piensas hacer! - Bobby se interpuso

-esto- Grouse disparo, y la bala dio directo en el pecho de Bobby, quien vio como empezaba a sangrar

-a…vaya…era eso…debí suponerlo- Bobby cae al suelo

-BOBBY!- Lincoln veía horrorizado a su compañero en el suelo, lleno de furia quiso atacar a Grouse, siendo detenido por Chuck, pero para su suerte se escuchó una muy fuerte explosión proveniente del submarino, el cual alerto a todos para luego haber una gran explosión que destroza el submarino y derribo todos por la onda expansiva

-Ho, claro…el futuro inmediato- Lincoln aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar, con el dolor de ver a su compañero en el suelo prácticamente muerto, al verlo escapar Grouse se molestó mucho

-deténganlo!- ordeno, seguidamente Chuck y los demás mercenarios que quedaron empezaron a disparar mientras Lincoln se adentraba en la selva evadiendo balas y golpeando a los mercenarios que trataban de evitar su escape

-bien Lincoln bien, debiste suponer pasaría esto, ahora corre y no miras tras, piensa que es como en Godzilla- Lincoln ya desvariaba en su mente mientras seguía corriendo, pero de inmediato un pequeño brazo detuvo su carrera llevándolo contra un muro fuera de vista de sus perseguidores, el problema fue que corrió con tal fuerza que se golpeó contra las rocas y cayó al suelo, pero al menos ya estaba de momento libre de los disparos

-he…. que…que fue…eso…esto no se podría poner peor- y allí en el suelo mientras veía al cielo derribado, en su vista apareció un delicado rostro bastante molesto

-hola vaquero…te lo advertí…recuerdas? - lola, molesta y algo sucia lo observaba mientras puso su pie en el pecho de Lincoln, su expresión no era muy simpática, para Lincoln las cosas apenas empezaban a ponerse mejor

.

.

-…he…por que no acabas el episodio y te dejas de tu sarcasmo?!-

.

.

.

(continuara)

* * *

 **acá** **publicada ya la segunda parte de esta adaptación del gran juego de naugthy dog, la historia va complicada pero ya toma forma, todas sus ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidas en la parte de los review, hasta la proxima**


	3. Capitulo 3: Avion Siniestrado

-3-

* * *

La mirada penetrante de lola era algo que intimidaba a muchas personas, y Lincoln no era una excepción, esos hermosos pero muy enojados ojos lo miraban, pero Lincoln también estaba atento a su alrededor sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, y al sentir que se acercaba gente tomo a lola de su mano y la hizo caer sobre su pecho

-oye pero que…!- Lincoln hizo se callara cubriéndole la boca con su mano justo en el momento en el que unos mercenarios pasaron cerca, lola vio esto y permaneció callada, el lugar donde se encontraban tenia hierva alta que los mantenía escondidos, no paso mucho hasta que el peligro se alejó y ya pudieron respirar tranquilos

-bien…eso estuvo...-Lincoln recibe inmediatamente un puñetazo de parte de lola

-si claro, bastante cerca! ¡Eso fue por abandonarme en el muelle!- lola estaba muy molesta, y era de entenderse su enojo, pero Lincoln le cerro la boca con la mano para evitar llamar la atención

-cállate…esto es muy peligroso! ¡Qué haces acá! -

-que hago acá? Me debes muchas explicaciones muchacho, me abandonaste en ese asqueroso puerto con la deuda del bar, ¿qué rayos les pasa? -

-no entiendes que estas en riesgo? -

-creo que puedo cuidarme bien de 2 embaucadores tramposos? -

-pues ahora solo hay 1 tramposo, Bobby está muerto- Lincoln se entristeció al decir eso

-qué?! o…. vaya lo lamento mucho…no sabía- lola estaba estremecida por la noticia

-tranquila, ahora solo debemos irnos-

-y no quiero decir que es karma o algo así pero quizá esa decisión de abandonarme tal vez hizo que se lo mereciera, pero no quiero decir eso, me entiendes verdad? - lola tal vez hablaba de mas, Lincoln no hizo más que soportar

-ya ya entendí! Mejor vámonos de acá-

-si…me…mejor- Lincoln y lola acababan de notar que aún seguían en el suelo y que ella se encontraba sobre él, en cuanto reaccionaron se levantaron

-he…me...mejor vámonos- lola estaba algo avergonzada

-sabes, para ser un puñetazo fue bastante cariñoso y suave- dijo Lincoln, cosa que puso más nerviosa a lola

-ya vámonos! -

-ok ok ya voy, igual no queremos alargar mas esta escena-

Lincoln se adelantó a lola, la ruta más fácil de escape era regresar por donde el vino, pero a su paso había más mercenarios que evitarían su escape

-hey, tienes un arma? -

-así es- respondió lola

-dámelo! -

-como se dice? -

-he?-

-como se dice? - insistió lola

-lola no tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Lincoln haciendo notar que un mercenario se encontraba cerca de ellos, lola solo lo observaba con esos tiernos, pero firmes e intimidantes ojos, Lincoln ya fastidiado tuvo que ceder a los caprichos de la aventurera princesa

-por favor lola, podría prestarme tu pistola? -

-buen chico- lola satisfecha entrega el arma a Lincoln quien sin problemas dispara y elimina a uno de los mercenarios

-Wow, se te da bien disparar! -

-no es la gran cosa, solo esperemos que la cosa no se ponga muy complicada mientras salimos de acá-

(minutos después)

Habiendo regresado por donde vinieron lola y Lincoln se veían agitados y muy maltratados mientras detrás de ellos se quedó un reguero de cuerpos de todos los mercenarios que tuvieron que eliminar para poder escapar

-que no se ponga complicada he? - dijo lola muy agitada

-nunca dije que sería fácil-

-porque todos los que conoces te quieren disparar? -

-también te disparaban a ti sabes? -

-siempre eres tan popular? - dijo lola con sarcasmo

-pues no siempre, depende la época del año o de quien es el escritor, pero suelo atraer a toda la escoria del planeta y a una que otra chica hermosa- Lincoln sonrió al decir esto, pero la expresión seria de lola no cambiaba

-eso no te funcionara ahora- y mientras avanzaron un poco llegaron a una camioneta todo terreno no muy bien escondida-

-vaya, sí que eres una maestra del camuflaje-

-cierra la boca y vámonos de acá- dijo lola, subiendo a la camioneta seguida de Lincoln

-oye, tienes buena memoria? -

-es uno de mis tantos tantos talentos. ¿Por qué? - dijo lola, muy orgullosa de sí misma

-UK2642, lo tienes? -

-qué número de teléfono más extraño -

-no es un número de teléfono, son coordenadas, de la marina alemana, se dónde los españoles llevaron al dorado- dijo Lincoln, pasándole inmediatamente a lola el mapa que encontró en el submarino, el cual inexplicablemente aun conservaba, lola escuchaba esto muy confundida-

-el dorado? -

-el problema es que los tipos que mataron a Bobby también lo saben-

-bueno que estamos esperando, vamos vamos vamos!- insistió lola, a lo que Lincoln trata de disuadir a lola

-hey, espera princesita esto no será un…- lola inmediatamente toma del cuello y observándolo le dice con voz tierna

-escúchame galán, si crees que me voy a salir de esto o si piensas volver a abandonarme te arrancare la lengua con pinzas oxidadas- la tierna voz que uso Lola hizo que esa amenaza asuste más a Lincoln quien solo asintió y se puso a encender la camioneta

-…vaya… que carácter! …-

-vámonos ya! - luego de esa orden Lincoln arranco la camioneta rápido, para que horas después nuestra pareja de aventureros se encontrasen en su avioneta camino a la isla donde el gran tesoro del dorado aparentemente los esperaba, la emoción estaba presente en ambos jóvenes en el avión, mientras Lincoln pilotaba con calma lola se encontraba en su monologo de presentación narrando su aventura a su cámara

-estamos siguiendo la pista del tesoro perdido del dorado, y nos ha traído hasta acá, hasta esta diminuta isla en medio del pacifico- lola apunto la cámara entonces a la pequeña y hermosa isla bañada de la luz del sol para luego enfocar a Lincoln

-acerquémonos mas, espero seamos los primeros en llegar-

-descubriremos las ruinas de una colonia olvidada y una fortuna en oro español? ¿O la isla nos deparara secretos más oscuros como en Lost? - lola detiene la filmación – bien al menos así evitare que cambien de canal, el horario de los documentales es difícil, competimos contra los Simpson- lola se sienta a observar la isla en medio de un silencio incomodo, una ocasión que Lincoln aprovechó

-oye, Enserio lamento haberte abandonado en ese puerto, para mi defensa fue más idea de Bobby-

-trato de estar algo mal por su muerte sabias no necesito detestarlo más-

-bueno... pero aun así lo lamento, solo queríamos evitar que pasaras por todo este peligro- Lincoln dijo eso bastante lleno de sinceridad mientras aun veía por donde pilotaba, lola a pesar de estar molesta con el entendía que solo quería cuidarla, cosa que le pareció tierno viniendo de el

-sabes. Está bien, entiendo eso, solo espero que de ahora en adelante todo vaya mejor en esta búsqueda- lola sonrió un poco, cosa que Lincoln noto, y eso lo puso de mejores ánimos, lamentablemente los ánimos no duraron mucho, una fuerte explosión que provenía fuera de la avioneta, pero bastante cerca de esta provoco una pequeña turbulencia, inmediatamente se escucharon más explosiones así

-hable demasiado pronto verdad? ¡Que rayos es eso!- lola no puedo relajarse más al ver como sufrían un aparente ataque, Lincoln tenso ya dedujo todo

-fuego antiaéreo, eso no es divertido! - la nave era atacada, las explosiones hacían estremecer la avioneta, y seguido a esto el motor derecho fue alcanzado por los disparos, la nave caería eventualmente, lola aterrada observaba esto mientras sacaba la cámara para grabarlo todo

-estamos en llamas… en llamas!, con esto saldremos en el prime time!-

-deja la cámara un momento, tenemos que salir de acá! -

-salir? ¿Acaso hay paracaídas? -

-así es…presentí algo así pasaría- Lincoln le muestra un par de paracaídas que traía al lado suyo

-vaya…por qué algo me dice que no es la primera vez que algo así pasa- dijo lola mirando seria a Lincoln

-no hay tiempo para eso, rápido! -

lola con mucha prisa se puso un paracaídas mientras la nave poco a poco perdía potencia

-tu vienes? -

-estoy un poco ocupado acá! - Lincoln trataba de mantener estable la avioneta, lola veía hacia el vacío, la selva debajo suya, estaba asustada pero no tanto así por la caída, observo a Lincoln muy preocupada

-te... te veré en tierra? - el tono de lola fue notado por Lincoln quien no quería preocuparla más, y mirándola unos segundos le dijo

-iré detrás de ti! - con esto lola rápido salto fuera del avión, a los 5 segundos su paracaídas se abrió dejándola caer con calma, mientras que Lincoln en la avioneta asegurando lola pudiera salir reacciono y rápido se preparo

-que hago! …rápido rápido…esto…esto esta fácil…5 segundos y saltas. Claro…no..no podían haber sido un fanfiction sobre nubes esponjosas. Pero bueno…a darles lo que quieren…solo salta Drake…salta…-

Y lleno de temor salto del avión

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, UNODOSTRESCUATROCINCO! - al abrir el paracaídas su suerte no paraba de cambiar al ver que este tenía un agujero y la caída no frenaba lo suficiente

-maldición! ¡Malditos paracaídas de descuento! AAAAAA- Lincoln cayo muy rápido, no podía evitar muchos de los golpes que se daría, por un momento perdió la conciencia, para su suerte y susto al despertar aparte de notar que aún seguía vivo vio una amenazante estatua con una espada justa frente suyo

-AAAA, demonios!- ese repentino susto lo hizo notar que estaba cerca a tierra enganchado a un árbol, rápido se zafo del paracaídas y cayó a tierra, respirando más tranquilo, reviso si aún tenía todo consigo, llevaba su arma y demás cosas, a excepción del mapa, el cual reviso y no encontró

-rayos!- vio a lo lejos entre la frondosa selva como un humo negro se elevaba por el aire, seguro eran los restos del avión, valía la pena ir a ver si el mapa se encontraba allá

-bien…esto mejora cada vez más. Perdí el mapa, unos tipos tratan de matarme y lola está desaparecida, probablemente muerta. Todo genial…quien escribe esto debe disfrutar con mi sufrimiento, bien, al mal paso... - Lincoln se adentró entonces en la selva, atravesando empinadas colinas y violentos ríos, no tenía más opción que seguir avanzando

-si tengo opción, tu disfrutas esto cierto? -

Lincoln a pesar de sus quejas y molestias debía permanecer callado para no empeorar su ya de por ci condición

-bien bien!, solo apresura esto ya, el capítulo esta por acabar! -

Y así pocos minutos después luego de mucho esfuerzo puede ver a lo lejos los restos de su avioneta enganchadas en la copa de un árbol, pero para su mala suerte este estaba rodeado de un grupo de 4 personas las cuales al estar armadas no parecían nada amistosas, Lincoln con cuidado se acercó y puso a cubierto tratando de idear un plan, mientras que aquellas personas armadas tenían una plática cuando uno de ellos bajo del árbol colgado de un a cuerda

-oye allí arriba no hay nada! - que se supone debemos buscar

-cualquier cosa que se vea sospechosa, el jefe lo ordeno, no se quien quieres haga-

-pues para empezar ser de más ayuda, porque rayos trajiste eso acá? - Al lado suyo se encontraba un barril rojo que aparentemente estaba lleno de pólvora explosiva

-oye. Podríamos necesitar esto por si nos quedamos sin pólvora-

-para que queremos pólvora?, ¿qué crees que somos, pistoleros del viejo oeste? -

-ya verás cómo me agradecerás que esto esté acá- para sorpresa del grupo un pequeño ruido proveniente de lo que parecía ser una granada cayo a los pies de donde se encontraban, este botaba una pequeña luz parpadeante que cada vez parpadeaba más rápido

-o…mira eso- y luego de una gran explosión magnificada por la pólvora todos los que se encontraban allí salieron volando por los aires, dejando el camino libre para Lincoln

-…o.… rayos…muchas gracias Dani-

-no es como lo esperaba, pero al menos le sirvió a alguien- dijo tirado en el suelo, Lincoln aprovecho rápido para acercarse a la cuerda que lo subiría a la avioneta

-bien Lincoln, recuerda que las clases de gimnasia te prepararon para esto- Lincoln escalo la cuerda con mucho esfuerzo, poco después por fin llego a los restos de la avioneta, la cual solo conservaba la parte delantera, con mucho cuidado y sigilo busco entre los restos para luego en la cabina encontrar el mapa aun en buen estado, contento recogió esta y la guardo , cuando estaba dispuesto a retirarse vio por la ventanilla rota como a lo lejos se veían los restos de lo que parecía ser una torre de vigía, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue ver el paracaídas de lola enchanchado en este

-o no!.. lola…-

Lincoln no pudo ignorar algo así, y con la esperanza de verla con vida decidió ir a buscarla

-oye oye oye, si sabes que podría solo irme cierto?

Lincoln recordó la promesa que le hizo a lola, el no querría no cumplirla, lola podría estar viva, y si Lincoln la ignoraba tal vez le iría peor de lo que podría irle el resto de su aventura, la cual no hacía más que solo empezar

-…ok ok…lo hare!-

Lincoln luego de bajar del avión se adentró más en la selva, camino hacia aquella torre que vio, luego de atravesar unas cuantas trampas y peligros menores se acercó a una enorme estructura, de la cual puedo ver luego era una gran fortaleza, justo en medio de la selva

-esto…tiene que ser una broma-

La única manera que tenia de entrar era escalándola desde fuera, no sería un trabajo fácil, y no tenía ni idea de que todo se podría cada vez más y más difícil, como dijimos antes, esta aventura apenas empezaba a ponerse interesante

.

.

.

-acaba esto por hoy sí?, creo me lo merezco…-

.

.

(continuara…)

-gracias! -

.


	4. Capitulo 4: La Fortaleza

-4-

La Fortaleza

Escalando con mucha dificultad el gran muro de la fortaleza, decidido a salvar su hermosa compañera, no había otra cosa más que rondaba su mente, la decisión que tenía y su valentía eran muy notables

-claro… Claro… escalar un horrible viejo castillo en medio de la selva por una chica cuyas intensiones no son claras, claro… quien me manda a hacerle caso a Bobby o a esa horrible narración- luego de sus "quejas" y mucho escalar y tambalearse sujeto a cuerdas, Lincoln logro entrar dentro la fortaleza por una de las ventanas abiertas de esta,

-aaauch...debería empezar a usar guantes – Lincoln frotaba sus manos mientras observo el interior del lugar donde se encontraba, eran largos pasillos, escombros y puertas cerradas con grandes rejas metálicas, debía encontrar a lola urgente, ya que el peligro podía asechar en cualquier momento

-no va a ser fácil, ¿verdad? bien…qué más da…acá hay una metralleta, por qué será que estas armas sueltan ese extraño brillo? -

Lincoln se adentró más en los terrenos de la fortaleza, ser cauto era conveniente debidos a que más matones regados por el lugar asechaban, no fue fácil evadirlos, tuvo que entrar a tiros con muchos y atrapar por sorpresa a otros pocos, pero al lograrlo el camino lo llevo hasta una azotea donde pudo notar una vieja y derribada torre de vigilancia, justo la torre donde vio el rastro de lola, rápidamente se acercó más y pudo ver que el paracaídas estaba intacto y no parecían haber signos de disparos o algo peor.

-bien… no hay rastro de ella, eso es algo o muy bueno o muy malo…y ya que es demasiado pedir un poco de ambas creo que mejor busco más- no tuvo que moverse mucho ya que vio que de aquella torre una pequeña cuerda se lograba ver desde la ventana de esta, la cual conectaba con una pequeña habitación la cual parecía solo poder acceder mediante la ya mencionada cuerda

-bien… no debo pensar que esto es raro, hagámoslo- se deslizo por la cuerda usando su pistola como tirolesa, cayo inmediatamente en una habitación con lo único que parecía ser un radio comunicador, no se preocupó por esto ya que lo primero que pudo ver es a lola ubicada justo en el gran edificio frente a donde se encontraba, mientras con su cámara filmaba el lugar

-lola? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? – inmediatamente ella se apartó de su vista, y lo único que parecía llevarlo hacia esa ubicación era una gran puerta bloqueada, se preguntaba como pasar hasta que el comunicador empezó a funcionar

-¿haw-low?-

-he..buka pintu- respondió Lincoln

-¿siapa ini? ¡bicara sekarang!-

-demonios… ¡sialan lo! ¡cepatan buka pintu! - respondió Lincoln con más fuerza

-hey hey, no es necesario gritar! ¿Óyeme quién eres? -

-he…pues… uno de ustedes… ya saben-

-mmmm déjame intentar algo, señor está clasificado como humano? -

-he… Negativo, soy una paleta de carne- responde Lincoln con demasiada naturalidad

-jeje adoro esa escena… Oye ¡espera un momento! - la enorme puerta rápidamente se elevó dejando la vía libre, pero a varios sujetos armados saliendo y disparando hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln, el cual rápido se puso a cubierto

-bien… no salió como esperaba…al menos funciono! - Lincoln trataba de evadir los disparos, para su suerte el lugar estaba lleno de barriles explosivos, unos cuantos disparos dejaron libre todo el lugar

-eso estuvo fácil- decía relajado Lincoln, hasta que otro matón mas salió con una bazuca en sus manos, la cual apunto en dirección a Lincoln

-o… rayos- este trato de esquivar lo más que pudo el impacto, pero logro llegar muy cerca suyo, lanzándolo por los aires, dejándolo inconsciente

Muchos después, sin saber exactamente cuánto Lincoln empezó a recobrar el sentido, más que nada debido a una pequeña roca que lo golpeo, este despertó en una pequeña celda antigua, bañada por la luz del sol la cual era obstruida por la pequeña lola, mirando al maltratado Lincoln recuperando la razón

-sé que no soy tan experta en esto de la búsqueda de tesoros como tú, pero dudo mucho que vayas a encontrar el dorado metido allí copo de nieve- lola se veía muy sonriente y orgullosa de su situación, Lincoln luego de recuperarse la veía con incredulidad y alivio a la princesa reportera

-como hace alguien con ese pelo para meterse en tantos problemas como tú? -

-pues la verdad trataba de rescatarte- decía Lincoln aun adolorido

-awwwwww que dulce- decía lola con algo de sarcasmo

-estoy empezando a arrepentirme-

-bueno…estos son ladrillos tradicionales de arenisca y estuco, mortero de caliza y hum...- lola daba una increíble descripción del muro de la celda

-como sabes todo eso? - decía Lincoln impresionado

-también me juegue el juego original tonto, no eres la única persona que aprecia una buena trama y jugabilidad, así que con un buen tirón esto quedara bien- lola entonces se aleja de la ventana

-he qué? Hey espera…. Wow… debo decir que ni yo espere eso- la impresión de Lincoln era de entender. Pero eso era algo en lo que pensar luego, ya que escucho la ruidosa voz de alguien muy familiar para el acercándose

-fuera de mi camino idiota! ,cepatan, abre la maldita puerta!-

-o rayos…espera un momento? - dijo Lincoln, para que inmediatamente una puerta del lugar se abriera dando paso a la imagen del…pequeño Carl Raja (para quienes no sepan: es Carl Casagrande, el pequeño hiperactivo primo de Ronnie Ann)

-hey, Drake! -

Lincoln veía esto algo extrañado

-vaya… Carl Raj… jej… Raja… jeje-

-que es tan gracioso?!-

-perdón perdón. Pero es tan acertado que tú seas Eddy Raja -

-SILENCIO!- Carl entonces saca el mapa de su bolsillo el cual le quito a Lincoln mientras estaba inconsciente

-vaya vaya, interesante documento este, parece que ese tal "Sir Francis" seguía mi línea de trabajo- decía Carl exaltando su aparente labor en el lugar

-no te adules tanto, Carl. Tanto ego no debe ser bueno el alguien de tu tamaño-

-jajá parece que siempre seremos enemigos no?, escucha, guíame hasta el oro, y tal vez te deje vivir-

-vamos Carl, me leí el guion de esto, y sé a dónde iras a parar, así que mejor mátame ya y acabemos esto quieres chiquitín? - Lincoln sonreía hasta que el brazo de Carl lo sujeto de la camisa y lo bajo a su altura mirándolo enfadado

-¡tai kamu!, escucha inútil, me prometieron un tesoro en esta asquerosa roca, y ya estoy demasiado cansado y hambriento para soportar más a la bola de inútiles que resultan ser mis hombres, y ya no tengo nada que ofrecerles-

-oiga jefe, puedo oírlo, eso no es muy amable– dijo un matón

-cierra la boca!- Carl ya estaba muy molesto

-asi que déjame hacerte una oerta justa, me ayudas a encontra el tesoro, y quien sobreviva se queda el oro, .. y a la chica!, estoy seguro de que caera inmediatamente a los pies del gran atractivo de Carl raja!-

-huy... lástima chaparro pero la chica ya no está, se fue a pedir ayuda fuera de la isla, otra mas que se te escapa he? ¿Cuantas van? 26? -

-jajajaj vaya vaya, que graciosito, jamas fuiste bueno en el poque, la encontrare y te aseguro caera, además, que tantos problema podría causar una simple chica-

Inmediatamente casi como una explocion, un gran estruendo se escucha y se ve como el muro se desploma , y luego de que se disipa una polvareda se ve a lola en la camioneta , con mucha dificultad habiendo al parecer logrado derribar el muro con la cuerda mecánica de la camioneta

-hey…mira, te dije seria fácil…aunque no mucho-

-esa es mi chica!- linconl entonces aprovechando que Carl quedo atonito le quito el mapa y rápido se dirigio hacia la camioneta

-hey! Hentikan mereka! Vayan tras el- Carl alerto a sus hombres de lo ocurrido

-he..que dijo jefe? No entendí-

-que vayan tras el idiotas! Dejare de usar ese idioma que ni se cual es!- Carl estaba bastante molesto, mientras linconl llego con lola

-hey, bien hecho ¡-

-y que esperabas?, pero ahora conduces tu , no llego del todo a los pedales!- a linconl le parecio tierno eso pero no había mucho tiempo para eso ya que rápido iniciaron los disparos y linconl tomo control de la camioneta y salieron de aquel lugar inmediatamente, seguido de otras camionetas y todos que disparaban contra ellos

-que hacemos ahopra!-

-mejor regresa a conducir..me ocupare de ellos!-

-pero no llego del todo ¡-

-solo no choques contra nada!- dicho esto linconl hizo un cambio repentino que obligo a que lola condujera lo mejor que podía mientras linconl tomaba una gran metralleta fija en la camioneta muy convenientemente, la cual empezaba a disparar para desaserse de sus perseguidores lo mas rápido que podía, cada ves aparecían mas y mas, pero linconl lograba evitarlos

-bien..bien , creo que logre desaserme de ellos-

-oye quien era ese sijeto?!-

-solo era un vienjo co… ¡HO, CUIDADO!- de improvisto vieron que se acercagan a un acantilado por lo cual lola tubo que frenar y girar para evitar la caída, casi justo a tiempo ya que el auto acabo colgado de aquel acantilado ,linconl con mucha dificultad logra sujetarse del vehiculo, evitando caermientras que al fondo de esto una gran laguna los esperaba, agitados pudieron descansar un poco

-he..por poco..sabes? mejor dame el volante-

-yo te lo adverti linconl, estas bien? Parece que sangras!-

-tranquila, suele pasar en estos lugares, mejor vámonos- el intendo de linconl de salir de allí fallo al ver que el veiculo no podía avanzar debido a que las llantas traseras colgaban y no lograba liberarse

-he..que..maldita sea..vamos ¡- pero vanos fueron los intentos ya que aparte de no poder movererse repentinamente Carl apareció con sus hombres , Carl se burlaba de la sutuacion

-vaya vya, jaja van a alguna parte?!- la aparición de Carl dejo tiesos a linconl y lola sin saber que hacer, pero lola tenia una duda

-he..linconl?-

-que pasa?-

-por que Carl Casagrande es Eddy raja?-

-supongo por que era perfecto para el papel-

-bueno…seguro no es por que..-

-no..claro que no, no hay nada racial metido en esto, el que escribe esto luego lo aclarara-

-bueno, supongo que da igual sabiendo cual será su destino-

-¡POR QUE TODOS DICEN ESO, CIERREN LA BOCA!- carl se molesto por aquel comentario pero prefirio ignorarlo ya que si no la historia no avanzaría

-De verdad pensaban que podian escapar de moi-

-que ahora hablas fances pequeñin!?-

-CALLATE!, de seguro trabajas para ellos!-

-que?- linconl se extrao bastante por ese ultimo comentario-

-pensaban enserio quedarse con todo y hacerme quedar como un tonto?-

-sabes, no es muy difícil hacer eso-

Ese comentario hizo que edi desenfundara una escopeta y disparara hacia la camioneta, linconl y lola se escondieron rápido

-deja de ser tan simpático!, haras que ese loco nos mate!-

-tranquila..creo que tengo una idea, sujetate de algo-

Lola trataba de comprender lo que planeba linconl, cosa que no le tomo mucho luego de que vio a lincol mirar hacia atraz

-a no no, no lo vas a hacer!-lola trato de no decirlo muy fuerte a pesar de que no le agradaba nada lo que linconl parecia iba a hacer

-¡hey! Sal de allí, se les acabo la suerte, entrega el mapa ahora!-

-bien bien, tranquilo…tu ganas!-

-hey!, no te muevas!-

-tranquilo, no lo hago, solo busco el mapa- linconl aprobecho para avisar por ultima ves a lola quien de la nada apareció con un gorro de baño cubriendo su pelo

-he..pero…que es eso?-

-conseguir un pelo asi de hermoso a prueba de situaciones selváticas no es fácil, no pienso mojarlo!-

-pero que!?..bien bien, te dije que te sujetaras- dicho esto lola solo pudo sujetarse del brazo de linconl que era lo mas cercano o conveniente para ella

-que esperas!- grito Carl una ves mas

-lo siento, dijiste que no me moviera, tendras que venir a por el!- se burlaba linconl

-bien, tu lo quisiste ¡ Carl iba a disparar una vez mas pero licnon rápidamente puso reversa y el auto cayo rápidamente hacia la laguan, para impresión de Carl y sus hombres, quienes al ver que estos salieron del agua empezarona disparar, lincon flotaba con lola sujeta de su cuello-

-que esperas, nada nada drake!-

-sabes, eso seria bueno si al menos me soltaras!-

-ya hize mucho por ti en este viaje , rápido rápido- decía lola, mientras que a linconl sin quedarle otra opción nado hacia una orilla alejándose de los disparos poco certeros de los hombres de Carl que no lograban apuntar bien, al parecer habían logrado escapar de Carl, pero no seria la ultima vez que esta aventura empezaba a ponerse peligrosa, las cosas apenas empezaban para nuestros héroes mas aventura estaba por llegar y lo mejor apenas iba a llegar

.

.

.

.

-a nadar , a nadar ,a nadar , a nadar!- decía Lola aun sujeta al cuello de Linconl quien nadaba con dificultad

-acaba el episodio…ya..por favor!

.

.

(continuara..)

* * *

 ** _luego de un pequeño reseso regreso con un nuevo capitulo de esta adaptación, espero sea de su agrado y todo comentario sera bien recibido, gracias_**


	5. Capitulo 5: Sic Parvis Magna

_**-5-**_

El intenso sol que caía en ese momento era algo que Lincoln Drake y Lola Fisher agradecían, estaban completamente empapados y asechados por los matones de pequeño Carl raja, luego de haber caído en una laguna para huir del Carl habían salido de este para seguir el único camino que les quedaba disponible, aunque la situación era algo tensa y obviamente arriesgada, nuestros 2 héroes estaban algo distraídos, y el principal de estos estaba algo fastidiado

-por que otro motivo habrías venido por mí? - decía Lola algo sonriente

-hay algo llamado cortesía sabes? - Lincoln

-arrojarse de un acantilado con tal de salvar mi vida parece más que cortesía lin... allá vienen! - inmediatamente vieron algunos matones acercarse, a los cuales rápidamente eliminaron de un par de disparos, y así como si nada siguieron su charla

-bien, si sabes que igual trataba de salvar mi vida cierta? -

-vamos vamos, admítelo, tu viniste por algo más cierto? - Lola trataba de sonar muy coqueta

-que se supone debo admi… hey! - Lincoln una vez más disparo a otros matones más que se acercaban y siguió como si nada

-sabes? ¡Creo que este no es el momento de hablar de esto princesa! -

-pues por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- aun dicho esto Lola miraba traviesa a Lincoln quien ya se ponía incomodo, pero también estaba frustrado al ver que no había muchas esperanzas

-esto fue un error! -

\- ¿No me digas?, tal vez debería haber girado antes del puente-

-el sarcasmo no es útil ahora –

-pero quizás esto sí, ven a ver esto- dijo Lola sacando su cámara de video

-ves ese viejo edificio en el puerto, se supone que allí legaban los barcos que venían de la colonia con su botín, o eso escuche decir a algún idiota de por allá, de seguro que allí es posible que llevaran el "dorado" si es que el tesoro paso por esta isla-

-baya, sí que pusiste atención-

-otro más de mis talentos – presumía Lola, pero Lincoln uso su atención en el video ya que en allí apareció un bote en el puerto, muy conveniente para el

-hey mira eso, un bote, es nuestro boleto para salir, vamos! -

-un momentito señor nieve, nuestro boleto de salida? ¿Ya te das por vencido? - recriminaba Lola

-quizás no te des cuenta, pero estamos en desventaja- respondía Lincoln algo serio

-pues ya vamos muy bien y apenas es la mitad del juego-

-oye, no quiero cargar con tu pequeño y lindo cadáver en mi conciencia-

-hey vaquero si quieres escapar no me uses como escusa bien? -

-óyeme, no vale la pena morir por esto, entendiste? -

-bueno, pero no creo que la salida del cobarde sea una solución, si eso quieres, pues bien, de todas maneras, debemos llegar al puerto, ya lo hablaremos luego-

-nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer Lola-

\- o ya veremos- Lola de a poco acercaba su rostro al de Lincoln – puedo ser una chica bastante persuasiva- y luego de usar un tono coqueto y acercarse lo más que podía sin besarlo se alejó rápido dejando al albino aventurero muy nervioso

-eso…fue raro por obvios motivos que no se discutirán-

-hey mira, encontré una moto acuática muy convenientemente puesta en este rio, seguro que con esto llegaremos-

\- sí, si seguro, ya me acostumbré a las convenientes cosas que aparecen- Lincoln rápido monto la moto acuática y Lola se subió detrás suyo aferrándose a su cintura con fuerza y muy apegada a el

-he…es necesario te aferres así a mí? -

-claro que sí! - Lola parecía tener una estrategia para lograr que Lincoln hiciera lo que ella quería

Luego de haber avanzado un poco por el lago y uno que otro pequeño inconveniente llegaron al puerto, en el cual el gran edificio se veía más imponente aun al estar cerca

-oye donde es que escondes esas armas? -

-creo es mejor no nos preguntemos eso, mejor veamos como entrar allí, no veo un muelle-

-sabes, algunos solían decir que el tesoro del dorado estaba maldito, tal vez eso acabo con este sitio- ella dio a notar algo importante, aquel lugar por el que pasaron parecía ser una colonia que quedó a merced del agua sin haber rastro alguno de habitantes, ni de su escape ni de su perecer

-oye, enserio no creerás esas historias verdad? -

-que acaso tienes miedo? -

-miedo no, solo no soy tan crédulo-

-claro, si tú lo dices- a pesar de las burlas de Lola, el buscar una manera de llegar a aquel gran edificio, ya que todo estaba inundado

-no podemos simplemente saltarnos esta parte? - dijo Lola

-bueno no creo que sea tan fácil -

(minutos después)

Lincoln y Lola se encontraban justo frente a la enorme puerta del edificio de aduana que tenía toda la información que necesitaban

-Wow… espera, como paso esto? - decía Lincoln

-es un juego muy largo, podemos hacer esto sin problema- Lola rápido se acercó a la puerta, y ayudada por Lincoln quien ignoro ese repentino cambio de escena, una vez lograron abrir la puerta lograron ver un gran salón con grandes estantes llenos de libros y una mesa justo en medio

-vaya…mira cuantos libros de nerds estudiosos-

-no son libros de nerds, parecen ser los viejos manifiestos de los barcos-

-como sabes eso? -

-años de investigación y algo de History Channel-

Lola asombrada empezó a grabar todo con su cámara la cual aún traía consigo, mientras eso pasaba Lincoln se acercó a la mesa en medio del salón y luego de encender una antorcha noto que había uno de estos manifiestos allí

-he, mira esto- llamando la atención de Lola quien rápidamente se acercó con su cámara Lincoln empezó a leer parte de lo escrito

-la esperanza. navego desde callao, Perú. Transportaba 800 lingotes de oro, 1200 de plata, esmeraldas... mascaras de oro, ornamentos…-

-vaya, leyendo escritos del siglo XVI, no eres tan inútil como creí- decía Lola algo sorprendida

-pues deberías conocerme mejor lindura-

-me agrada esa idea- decía Lola en tono casi inaudible, para que Lincoln no escuchara, ya que él seguía concentrado en el libro

-hey, mira, estatua de oro, peso:20 arrobas-

\- ¿qué es una arroba? -

-pues no tengo idea, pero acá dice que son unos 230 kilos así que me pienso fiar de esto- al girar la página pudieron ver el dibujo de una gran estatua de lúgubre aspecto la cual era nombrada como el dorado

-Wow…esa cosa es horrorosa- dijo Lola algo nerviosa por es tenebroso aspecto del dorado

-esa cosa horrorosa son 230 kilos de oro puro- añadió Lincoln

-bueno, bien dicen que dinero mata carita- decía Lola, al voltear otra página vieron que no había nada más escrito, solo páginas en blanco

-vaya, no hay más. eso está muy raro- Lincoln entonces empezó a tocar el anillo que traía colgado del cuello el cual hasta ese momento estaba escondido dentro su camiseta, cosa que Lola pudo notar

-y qué es? ¿Alguien especial? -

-he? - Lincoln se confundió un poco

-creí que lo tuyo era como los marineros, un amor en cada puerto-

-He! No no no, claro que no, que mas quisiera, esto de acá es el anillo de Sir Francis Drake, ya sabes, como una especie de legado familiar- dijo Lincoln tratando de aclarar el corto mal entendido, Lola se acercó a ver el anillo poniendo un poco incómodo a Lincoln al jalarlo con fuerza y acercarse a el

\- "sic parvis magna" ?, que se supone significa? -

\- "la grandeza nace de pequeños comienzos "era su lema, muy bueno he?, mira la fecha- al Lola verificar esto pudo visualizar una interesante fecha

-29 de enero de 1596?, ¿y eso ahora que, otro código más? -

-claro que no, es un día después de sus supuesta muerte-

-y esos otros numero? - Lola noto unos números más en el anillo que llamaron su atención

-son coordenadas, justo cerca a la costa de panamá-

-espera, este anillo es lo que nos llevó al ataúd? Wow, Que conveniente –

-así es, Drake lo dejo como pista para encontrar su ataúd-

-para alguien listo que lo pueda descubrir, supongo que también estuvo bien tú lo encontraras cierto?

-jeje pues…oye! -

-jeje mejor sigamos tonto- Lola ya se sentía muy a gusto al lado del aventurero albino que ya tanto problema solía atraer. Luego de encontrar eso Lincoln arranco la página del dibujo y siguieron su camino, luego de mucho avanzar y uno que otro disparo más llegaron hacia un balcón que daba directo hacia el mar, una maravillosa vista a sus ojos

-Wow, solo mira esas vistas- decía Lincoln impresionado

-si…pero no veo ningún barco, lastima no? Deberemos buscar el tesoro-ç

-alto allí princesa, allá esta- Lincoln señalo como metros a la derecha de donde se encontraban estaba el barco que los sacaría de allí

-bueno…pues si allí esta- Lola estaba algo frustrada

-y que esperamos, no está muy lejos- Lincoln se disponía a ir hasta que...

-oye, sabes, porque no vas tu mejor y te espero yo acá, ya me cansé y a ti se te da mejor eso de escalar y disparar a matones aleatorios- Lola le sonreía a Lincoln quien la veía algo dudoso

-espera... que estas tramando?!-

-yo nada, que acaso no puedes ir a buscar la embarcación de salida de una dama?!- dijo Lola molesta

-HE..NO! es solo que… no sé si-

-tranquilo tonto, me tendrás acá sana y salva, no te preocupes por mí! - Lola le guiño el ojo coquetamente lo cual ya puso más nervioso a Lincoln

-he…está bien, no te alejes mucho, estaré pronto acá, no creo que sea más complicado llegar hacia allá- Lincoln partía rumbo a buscar el barco de salida, Lola lo despidió con una sonrisa, con las esperanzas en que pronto encontrarían una salida, el joven aventurero estaba más dispuesto y motivado, nada lo detendría ahora

(1 HORA Y 3 REINICIOS DE MISION DESPUES)

Lincoln cansado y adolorido caminaba por un pasillo que al final mostraba a su barco de salida.

-sí, motivación, claro. ridículos pasillos y armas brillosas! quien rayos trae una bazuca a una misión de expedición. pero ya, solo falta poco, solo espero no se le ocurra hacer un Among Thieves! -

Lincoln llegaba de a poco hasta que de la nada vio a más personas y matones saliendo del bote y metiendo casas en este, Lincoln rápido se puso a cubierto, preparando un arma, si quería ese bote debería prepararse para llevárselo a la fuerza, estaba muy concentrado

-hey! - Lola de la nada apareció detrás suyo poniendo en alerta al peliblanco

-he! ¿Pero...que? ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! - decía tratando de no elevar la voz

-un atajo, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, pero debes ver esto urgente-

-Lola, este no es el momento, ¿luego vemos como queda tu programa sí? - inmediatamente Lola atrajo a Lincoln del cuello hacia la cámara a la fuerza

-cuando diga que lo veas lo harás inmediatamente está bien!- sin elevar la voz Lola dejo muy claro que era algo demasiado importante, Lincoln no tuvo otra opción que mirar el video

-bien bien!, vaya carácter-

En el video aparecía un helicóptero en el que estaba Chuck, mientras que de un lado se veía a Grouse quien iba a subir igual al helicóptero

-solo espera y ya verás- decía Lola lista para mostrarle lo importante, de la nada junto a Grouse apareció Bobby, vivito y coleando y sin señales de haber sido herido, Lola pauso el video en ese momento, Lincoln tenía una expresión e incredulidad y confusión, no sabía lo que estaba pasando

-pues… para estar muerto se lo ve muy movidito no? - Lola decía eso para sacar a Lincoln de su sorpresa

-he... Pero que…- los planes de escape de Lincoln ya no eran su prioridad, estaba muy confuso, y necesitaba explicaciones, demasiadas. Las cosas se empezaban a poner muy raras, pero algo estaba claro, no iban a salir de aquel lugar sin una respuesta

.

.

.

.

-te dije que de una forma u otra lograría convencerte- decía Lola con gesto de triunfo, Lincoln solo podía ver algo fastidiado y pensaba para sí mismo

-… enserio, enserio espero no haga continuación. enserio espero que no! -

.

.

.

(continuara)

* * *

 _acá llega otro episodio mas , cada vez cerca del aparente final, agradezco a todos los que siguen y comentan esta historia, empezare a responder y dar agradecimientos en especifico desde el episodio siguiente, ya sabes toda duda u opinión sera muy bien recibida._


	6. Capitulo 6: Rio Arriba

**-6-**

Rio Arriba

Lincoln seguía desconcertado, su mejor amigo aún vivo y al parecer aliado con quien le había disparado, todo era muy confuso, y trataba de darle una explicación a ello, estaba tan desconcertado que ni le importo que el bote que sería su salida de allá se haya marchado en manos de los matones de Carl

-y bien, algo que decir al respecto? No parece que lo estén amenazando con un arma- le recriminaba Lola

-Sí. Lo se…es extraño. Pero Bobby no, es muchas cosas, sobretodo un extraño maniático de la malteada, pero jamás un traidor, no sabe ni pronunciar bien esa palabra- Lincoln rápido saca el mapa

-y bien, a donde fueron? -

-pues hacia acá supongo- Lola apuntaba al norte de donde estaban

-bueno pues vamos-

-hey! ¿Qué pasa si en realidad está con ellos? -

-pues o lo rescatamos o le damos una golpiza…. Pero creo que si lo golpearemos de todos modos- así Lincoln seguido de Lola quien ya lo veía con una sonrisa al verlo tan motivado y al convencerlo quedarse siguieron su camino, atravesaron aquel edificio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño obstáculo, ya que se encontraban frente a un puente colgante hecho de madera que era el único medio para atravesar una pared del antiguo edificio, este puente no se veía nada seguro y bajo este había una gran caída que los llevaría a su muerte, Lincoln y Lola vieron esto al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse esperando una respuesta de que hacer, inmediatamente Lola hablo

-y bien, que haremos ahora? -

-pues No nos queda otra opción, tenemos que cruzarlo, déjame ir antes, quiero comprobar que sea seguro-

-Awww, quieres evitar que sea peligroso para mí? Gracias guapo- Lola coqueteaba con ciertos tonos de sarcasmo

-si si…mejor avancemos- Lincoln trataba de evitar esos incomodos momentos, y avanzo por el puente seguido de Lola, quien aprovecho y saco su cámara para grabar el curioso edificio partido en 2

-como pudo pasar algo así?

-algo de explosivos en cantidad hacen maravillas, esta estructura de por sí ya es delicada, así que camina con cuidado, algunos de estos tablones podrían romperse-

E inmediatamente uno de los troncos por los que Lola caminaba se rompió, haciendo que esta cayera, rápido se sujetó de unos troncos para evitarlo, pero no aguanto, este pequeño momento ayudo a que Lincoln inmediatamente al ver lo que ocurrió se lanzó a ayudarla y sujeto su brazo antes de que cayera, con dificultad lograba sostenerla mientras Lola miraba asustada hacia el vacío sosteniendo su cámara

-estas bien!?-

-bien!?, estoy colgando de un viejo puente!, ayúdame idiota!- Lola sonaba asustada y molesta aun

-no puedo sostenerte bien… sujétate con ambas manos, deja esa cámara-

-que!, ¡NOO! -

-Lola ya basta! Tu vida es más importante!- Lola a pesar de su insistencia entendió que era más importante y soltó la cámara para tomar la mano de Lincoln con ambas manos, este la subió rápido poniéndola a salvo llevándola rápido al final del puente para evitar más maderas dañadas, luego de eso pudieron respirar más tranquilos, respiraban agitados, Lincoln no quería Lola se sintiera mal por lo que paso hasta que vio algo extraño, en la muñeca de Lola había al parecer una cuerda que conectaba a la cámara de Lola , la cual al parecer ayudaba a que esta no la perdiera, Lola noto eso también, y algo apenada dijo

-he jejeje. Opss, olvide que seguía allí, ¿genial verdad? No perdí la cámara-

-he. Si claro… al menos tu cámara está bien-

-o si…gracias también por salvarme...- Lola rápido le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Lincoln y se levanto

-mejor sigamos- dicho esto Lincoln siguió a Lola y siguieron su camino, tratando de mantener la calma de lo que antes ocurrió, poco después de recorrer el lugar lograron llegar a la salida del lugar el cual llevo a otro rio con más intensidad con una moto acuática esperando por ellos

-…. ¿Enserio no te parece raro que todos estos convenientes objetos aparezcan de la nada? - pregunto Lola muy intrigada

-prefiero no pensar en ello, ya de por si no entiendo donde guardo todos esos tesoros que encontré durante toda esta aventura, y no sé si quiero saber, mejor sigamos-

-bien pues espero no pase nada malo ya, empiezo a creer que todo lo que tocas acaba en desastre- decía Lola, quien luego de subirse a la moto acuática emprendieron camino al único lugar que los llevaría al norte de su ubicación, ir rio arriba, lo cual de por sí ya era complicado por el agitado rio, Lincoln trataría de ir con calma pensando que ya habían pasado el peligro luego de tantos matones aleatorios que eliminaban

(Minutos después)

La moto acuática ya llegaba a su destino luego de varios minutos de atravesar el rio, Lincoln y Lola se veían mojados y algo serios, y tenían motivos para estarlo

-a quien rayos se le ocurre dejar caer barriles explosivos por el rio!, acaso sabían que vendríamos? - se quejaba Lincoln

\- a mí me pareció divertido, como un reto de ascenso, fue divertido ver tu cara cuando esas cosas se nos acercaban- decía Lola con satisfacción

-huy si, la cercanía de la muerte siempre es divertida!- decía Lincoln con sarcasmo

Una vez llegado a un lugar para desembarcar Lincoln sale de la moto ayudando a Lola, el camino los llevo a un gran y antiguo edificio, aparentemente un monasterio que se encontraba rio arriba, todo se iba tornando más extraño para ambos

-bien, entremos al monasterio y veamos que sucede-

El camino hacia el monasterio no era sesillo, largas escaleras que los llevo a una puerta que parecía introducirlos más a una zona selvática, troncos y piedras hacían complicado el moverse, pero Lola quien era la más entusiasmada no parecía tan molesta por esto como al principio, al menos no del todo

-creo que después de todo esto necesitare un largo día en el spa, te vendría bien a ti también-

-y yo para que quiero ir a un spa? -

-bueno aparte de para reafirmar tu expresión esa de niño enojado para relajarte, creí que los busca tesoros se cansarían también de tumbas y cadáveres-

-créeme, uno debe acostumbrarse-

-por qué te acosAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- al instante de apartar unos arbustos Lola vio al cadáver de uno de los matones de Carl ensartado en una trampa de púas que aparentemente lo mataron al instante

-pues… ese es uno de los motivos por los que uno debe acostumbrarse-

-pero… ¿Que le paso? -

-pues…se podría decir que lo dejaron colgado…. jejeje. ¡Demonios soné como luan! - se dijo para sí mismo Lincoln

-los españoles dejaron trampas para proteger el tesoro?, eso es buena señal-

-pues quizás, pero no creo hayan sido los españoles, mira esto- Lincoln dio a notar que algunas de las púas de aquella trampa estaban hechas de los restos de su viejo avión siniestrado-

-Ese es nuestro avión? ¿Sí que tienes mala suerte con todo a lo que te acercas verdad? -

-ja ja muy graciosa, mejor vámonos, no queremos que lo que sea que puso se acerque a nosotros-

-lo que puso eso? - Lola se puso algo inquieta al oír eso, pero entendió que lo que mejor podían hacer era moverse de aquel lugar

Avanzaron por todo el lugar con mucha dificultar, muchos obstáculos y matones se les atravesaban y entrar al monasterio en ruinas solo parecía poner el camino más difícil, pero luego de tantos problemas todo parecía llevar a algún lugar cuando luego de entrar con cuidado en un gran salón pudieron escuchar una voz bastante familiar

-y deberían de haberla visto, hermoso pelo rubio y ojos de ángel, tenía un carácter fuerte, pero era muy atractiva, aunque luego paso lo que paso y me quiere matar-

-oye eso que tiene que ver con todo esto-

-solo trato de darles charla, esto acá debe ser muy aburrido-

Lincoln y Lola pudieron observar a Bobby, completamente sano y sin daños quien al parecer compartía charla con un par de sujetos armados, muy distintos a los matones comunes de Carl

-o dios… voy a golpearlo en la cara!- decía Lincoln bajando la voz para evitar ser descubierto

-oye yo también quiero golpearlo- decía Lola

-pues… golpéalo en el estómago, creo que solo allí le llegas-

-también podría darle una patada más abajo-

-hey hey, eso ya es demasiado, las joyas de un hombre no se deben dañar…pero creo que una patada allí sí la tiene bien merecida-

Toda esa charla no paso muy desapercibida

-un momento… que es eso!- uno de los tipos armados los vio y empezó a disparar, se pusieron a cubierto mientras Lincoln prepara su arma y unas cuantas granadas,

-quédate cerca, tenemos que deshacernos de estos tipos! -

-oye pero que pasa si te hacen algo, parecen muy bien armados- decía Lola

-ya llevamos casi más de media historia avanzada y no pasa nada, soy el protagonista, estaré bien- así Lincoln salió de su cobertura, dispuesto a eliminar a quienes trataban de matarlo, sin tener nada de cuidado o delicadeza, como si un novato lo estuviera jugando, luego de unos minutos salieron victoriosos eliminando a los tipos armados, entonces Lola y Lincoln se acercaron a Bobby con bastante cautela

-vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieras- decía Bobby alegre de ver a su compañero, muy al contrario de Lincoln

-pues... quisiera decir lo mismo, te ves bien, demasiado para ser un cadáver-

-al final trajiste a la chica, estupendo! - Bobby aun sonaba alegre de verlos, aunque Lola también tuviera una expresión de enojo al verlo

-la chica? - dijo Lola

-hey!, si no hubiera sido por ella nunca habría venido a rescatarte-

-claro, si es que esto es un rescate, o no muertito? - dijo Lola con sarcasmo

-hey hey, espera, que estas tratando de decir- a pesar de lo lento que era Bobby, entendió la indirecta muy rápido

-que debes admitir que esto es bastante raro, pasando información y de la nada apareces vivo, créeme que tengo unas ganas terribles de golpearte muy fuerte a menos que te expliques-

-Hey espera, me tenía amenazado, tenía que ganar tiempo-

-Y cómo es que estas vivito y coleando? - dijo Lola

-pues, porque fue este quien recibió en impacto- Bobby saco entonces de su bolsillo el diario de Francis Drake, el cual ahora tenía un agujero de bala en el

-vaya, el diario, así que es por eso – se sorprendió Lincoln

-espera pensé que tu tenías el diario- pregunto Lola

-pues es posible, esta historia tiene muchas incongruencias- decía Lincoln, a lo que Bobby siguió su explicación

-a lo que iba, cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaba muerto convencí a Grouse de que no encontraría el tesoro sin mí, y he intentado despistarlos desde entonces mientras te esperaba, los deje siguiendo una pista falsa al otro lado de la isla-

-vaya, otro tonto que no resulta serlo tanto- decía Lola con sarcasmo

-Ho, gracias, que agradable – dijo Bobby sin entender el insulto escondido, seguido a eso abrió el diario y explico una vez mas

-miren esto, estos símbolos usaban los españoles para esconder sus criptas secretas, eso significa que, si encontramos el símbolo, en este monasterio. -

-Encontramos la tumba. - Lincoln estaba impresionado por el curioso plan de su compañero, y la verdad estaba contento de verlo con vida, ya juntos sería la mejor forma de poder encontrar el tesoro de el dorado

-bien Bobby, la verdad no negare que estoy contento de verte vivo, pero creo que todos esos momentos de angustia y molestia al no saber nada de lo que te paso me obliga a que te deje una pequeña... Advertencia-

-Una qué? - la duda de Bobby se fue al sentir una fuerte patada en los bajos de parte de Lola, Bobby se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

-eso es por no intentar advertirnos de que seguías vivo- dijo Lincoln arrodillándose observando a Bobby

-pero más que nada por dejarme abandonada en ese puerto, nunca jamás te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Lola haciendo lo mismo

-créeme hermano, no lo hagas, tiene un buen golpe-

-no… no.… lo…dudo, ya... entendí él… mensaje- a Bobby le tomaría un poco recuperarse, pero aun a pesar del dolor estaba feliz de encontrarse con su compañero y la nueva integrante del grupo, ahora más que nada el trabajo en conjunto sería importante para lograr salir de aquella isla victoriosos y con vida, ya que, aunque no lo supieran, ya desde hace mucho algo los iba asechando, algo que tornaría las cosas muy difíciles

.

.

.

.

-tú crees que me pasé? - preguntaba Lola

-posiblemente, pero tranquila, 5 minutos y una lata de duraznos en almíbar y estará como nuevo, además quedan pocos episodios, ya era hora alguien lo hiciera-

.

.

.

.


End file.
